Titik Temu
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Yuuma, merasakan yang amat sangat kesialannya di hari 'Kasih Sayang' ini, dan terlebih lagi.../"Mungkin ini hari tersial ku. Namun, aku yakin pasti ada sebuah hadiah terbaik untukku setelah menjalaninya,"/Special to AVAS & AVASIO/oneshot


**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Wali941

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, hambar, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

 **SUMMARY** :

Yuuma, merasakan yang amat sangat kesialannya di hari 'Kasih Sayang' ini, dan terlebih lagi.../"Mungkin ini hari tersial ku. Namun, aku yakin pasti ada sebuah hadiah terbaik untukku setelah menjalaninya,"

.

.

.

 **[[ • Titik Temu •** **]]**

.

.

.

Suasana ramai sedang menghiasi sebuah _cafe_ kecil, terlihat beberapa pelayan yang keluar masuk dari balik pintu dapur. Teriakan kecil dari pelanggan yang ingin memesan sedikit meramaikan isi _cafe_ itu.

Kring

Bunyi lonceng pintu yang terbuka menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Seorang pemuda berkupluk hitam yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berhenti di depan pintu, pandangannya ia arahkan ke seluruh penjuru _cafe_.

Penuh. Semua tempat duduk telah terisi dengan banyak pelanggan, tak ada yang tersisa satupun untuk bisa dia tempati. Tiba-tiba, seseorang tak sengaja menabrak; lebih tepatnya menyenggol pelan pemuda bersergam itu.

"Ah! Maafkan aku," ucap orang itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap dan tersenyum, seraya mengeratkan genggaman pada tali tas selempangnya.

"Um, Tak apa,"

Orang itu mebalas dengan senyum. "Jika kau mencari tempat untuk duduk, kau bisa mendapatkannya di pojok dekat pintu dapur. Masih ada tempat untuk satu orang," ucapnya. Kemudian ia menggandeng pundak seorang gadis di sampingnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ .

Kring

Lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi, sementara pemuda itu hanya diam dengan bingung. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang telah di sarankan oleh orang tadi. Dengan cepat dirinya telah berjalan melewati beberapa meja di sampingnya.

Langkahnya mulai melambat, di sudut _cafe_ ; dekat dengan pintu dapur, terdapat bangku panjang dengan meja yang menghadap ke dinding. Mungkin tidak ada ruang lagi untuk menabahkan bangku di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya tengah duduk di bangku itu. Gadis itu menyangga kepala dengan salah satu tangan dan memandangi suatu hal di luar jendela, terdapat segelas minuman yang sepertinya belum terjamah.

Bibirnya mulai bergerak. "Ano...permisi..." pemuda itu mulai angkat bicara, namun gadis bersurai toska dengan dua kunciran ini tidak menggubrisnya. Pemuda dengan kupluk berwarna hitam itu menggerakkan salah satu tangan untuk meyentuh pundaknya.

"...permisi-"

Gadis itu tersentak, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap siapa orang yang telah menyentuh pundaknya. Pandangan mereka bertemu; antara gadis dan pemuda itu, walau hanya sejenak namun terasa waktu telah berhenti untuk beberapa detik.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" gadis itu mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Pemuda di hadapannya menarik kembali tangan yang telah terulur untuk menggenggam tali tas selempang miliknya.

"Etto...B-bisakah aku duduk di sampingmu, soalnya...tidak ada tempat yang kosong untuk sekarang..." pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...Tapi jika ada tempat kosong nanti, aku bisa pindah dari sini. J-jadi hanya untuk sementara," jelas pemuda itu, menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sedikit kikuk.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja," kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya agar ada tempat untuk pemuda itu bisa duduk.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas. "Terimakasih," seraya membungkuk kecil, dengan segera ia duduk di samping gadis itu. Tak lama, gadis itupun kembali pada aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Permisi, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanpa sadar seorang pelayan perempuan telah berada di samping pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu sedikit berpikir. "Um, _Latte_ tanpa gula,"

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan tersebut pada sebuah catatan kecil di tangan. "Ada yang lain?" pertanyaan itu segera di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari pemuda itu, kemudian pelayan berjalan menuju ke pintu dapur.

Pemuda itu membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sedikit tebal. Tangannya ia gerakan untuk membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, hingga ia berhenti dan mulai membacanya.

Waktu sedikit berlalu. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua; walau sebenarnya keadaan sekitar mereka di katakan cukup ramai, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bicara untuk memulai sebuah perbincangan kecil.

"Hiks..."

Pemuda itu tak sengaja mendengar suara kecil; seperti suara isakan tangis. Namun ia abaikan, mungkin itu suara tangisan seorang anak kecil yang berada di belakang bangkunya.

"...Hiks...hiks..."

Suara itu mulai terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda dengan kupluk hitam di kepala. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan; untuk melihat siapa yang tersisak di belakang bangku ini. Ternyata di belakang bangkunya terdapat sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang bercanda gurau, tidak ada satupun yang menangis di antara mereka.

Pemuda itu kembali pada posisis semula. Apa mungkin suara yang ia dengar hanya halusinasi dari efek novel yang ia baca? Ya, kebetulan saja karena tema novel yang ia baca ini tentang tragedi. Namun tragedi di dalam novel ini adalah tragedi tentang horror dan supranatural, mana mungkin ada kejadian di dalam novel ini yang mebuat otaknya berhalusinasi untuk menangis.

"...Hiks..."

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh ke kiri; menatap gadis berkuncir dua di sampingnya. Bisa di lihat dari pundaknya, tubuh gadis bersurai toska itu bergetar, terdengar isakan tangis yang jelas darinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu gadis ini. Namun, jika benar-benar isakan tangis itu darinya, berarti dugaan tentang 'seorang anak yang menangis di belakang bangkunya' atau 'otaknya yang berhalusainasi karena novel' itu salah besar.

Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh pundak gadis itu lagi. "M-maaf-"

Gadis itu menoleh. Aliran air terlukis jatuh dari iris matanya, di wajahnya terpampang raut menahan tangis.

"Kau...menangis?" seketika pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Gerakan tangan gadis itu mengusap matanya yang sedikit sembab. "A-aku tidak menangis!-Hiks...Siapa bilang aku m-menangis?!" gadis itu mengelak kenyataan yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda itu menunjuk dengan jarinya. "Tapi kau-"

"-Hiks..huweee..."

Perkataan pemuda itu seketika terpotong akibat dari tangisan yang meledak.

Pemuda itu mulai bingung dan panik. Bagaimana bisa gadis di hadapannya ini menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas? Bisa di lihat sekitar mereka tidak ada satupun hal yang mengundang gadis ini untuk menangis.

"...A-aku...hiks...aku-Huwaaa..."

Gadis ini mulai menangis kencang, membuat pemuda berkupluk hitam itu semakin panik. Tangisannya mengundang beberapa orang untuk melihat kejadian ini; walau hanya sekilas.

"Sstttss...K-kumohon jangan-"

"-Huwaaa..."

Perkataannya kembali terpotong, membuat dirinya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini dia _Latte_ pesanan-"

Seorang pelayan yang berada di samping meja mereka kemudian terhenti; menatap bingung apa yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu segera berbalik, dengan cepat ia mengkibaskan kedua tangannya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan-"

"-Huwaaa...dia mengkhianatiku!" gadis berkuncir dua itu segera membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh milik pemuda itu, sedikit menarik rompi kain yang dikenakannya.

Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut, lalu dengan segera menaruh pesanan itu di atas meja. Wanita itu kemudian membungkuk kecil dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, salah satu tangan ia gerakkan untuk memijit keningnya. Dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki masih bingung cara menenangkan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis; seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Ya, lelaki yang tidak terlalu mengenal apa itu 'perempuan'.

Dengan pelan gadis berkuncir dua ini mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan dari pundak pemuda itu dan kepalanya tak lagi bersandar. Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap gadis yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bibirnya mulai angkat bicara. "Kau baik-baik sa-"

"-Huwaaa..."

Gadis itu kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut.

"D-dia...dia mengkhianatiku..." gadis itu berucap dalam tangisnya. "...Apa yang selama ini aku lakukan untuknya masih belum cukup?!-hiks..." pekiknya seraya meremas rompi kain milik pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah bingung. Apa yang di bicarakan gadis ini? Yang jelas semua hal itu tidak menyangkut sedikitpun tentang dirinya.

Tangisan gadis itu mulai mereda. "A-aku...aku tidak terima!-hiks...Aku tidak terima ia memilih gadis itu dari pada aku..." cengkraman tangannya mulai terlepas dari rompi kain milik pemuda berkupluk hitam itu.

Gadis itu bangkit, kemudian menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas genangan air mata masih menghias di matanya yang sedikit sembab. Sementara pemuda ini hanya terdiam, masih memandangi sosok di hadapannya.

"...M-manis..." pemuda itu bergumam kecil.

"Manis?" perkataannya masih dapat di dengar hingga ke telinga gadis dengan surai berwarna toska itu, lalu ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya baru menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan.

"B-bukan! Bukan! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan seraya rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. "A-aku hanya teringat ucapan teman-temanku! M-mereka bilang kalau seorang p-perempuan yang berhenti menagis itu terlihat imut, tapi menurutku itu manis- Akh, bukan! Sangat manis!" jelas pemuda itu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"T-tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu dengan hal seperti itu, sungguh!" lanjutnya.

Sementara gadis di hadapannya ini hanya memasang wajah bingung. Namun, seketika ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Pfftt..."

Terdengar jelas suara yang tertahan dari gadis itu. Pemuda itu mulai sedikit panik, ia takut jika gadis ini kembali mengangis karena ucapannya tadi.

"...Pfftt-Hahaha..." suara tawa bak dentingan lonceng keluar dari bibir ranum gadis di hadapnnya ini. Pemuda ini bingung.

Kenapa bisa gadis ini tertawa setelah dirinya menangis tidak jelas?

Aneh? Tidak juga.

"...Hahaha ok, ok, Maafkan aku," ucapnya seraya megusap kedua mata. "Kau terlihat lucu ketika sedang panik," lanjutnya. Kurva senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Rona merah mulai kembali menghias di wajah pemuda itu. Pandangannya sedikit di alihkan agar tidak terlalu menatap langsung pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau punya...m-masalah?" tanya pemuda itu perlahan, sedikit menatap gadis itu. "Jika itu membebani dirimu, ceritakan saja," saranya. Namun, raut wajah gadis itu berubah, kembali medatar. Sorot mata kesedihan kembali terpancar di iris matanya.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau pasti tahu tak baik percaya langsung dengan orang asing, bukan? Tapi kau sepertinya memang sedang bermasalah. Tenang, aku dapat dipercaya." ujarnya.

"Ya...Jika aku menceritakannya kau mungkin akan merasa bosan," gadis itu mulai angkat bicara, lalu meminum minumannya yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan megabaikan masalahmu sedikit pun, sungguh," pemuda itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk membentuk garis silang imaji di atas dada kirinya. "Aku ini pendengar yang baik,"

Gadis ini kembali mengulas senyum. "Terimakasih,"

Waktu berlalu akan curahan masalah. Cahaya matahari merambat masuk memalui kaca jendela. Keramaian menggema ke seluruh sudut _cafe_ , namun kebersamaan mereka berdua terasa bagai sihir yang mengabaikan segalanya.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan, mebasahi sekeliling. Mereka berdua berjalan seirama, tak lama pintu _cafe_ terbuka seraya dentingan lonceng yang berbunyi.

Kring

Gadis itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya "Terimakasih atas waktunya...unn...etto..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yuuma,"

Gadis itu seketika bingung.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yuuma," ujar pemuda berkupluk hitam itu.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak Yuuma, entah apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak menceritakan masalah yang membebaniku ini," gadis ini menghela nafas. "Semua ini cukup lega,"

Yuuma, mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Dan...apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu?" petanyaannya tersebut langsung di sambut dengan sentakan terkejut dari gadis itu.

"Astaga, betapa tidak sopannya aku. Namaku Hatsune Miku, kau bisa memanggilku Miku, jika kau mau," ucapnya. Yuuma mengangguk, pandagannya ia alihkan sekitar. Hujan masih menguyur.

"Sepertinya hujan ini akan bertahan lama," pemuda itu merogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya, mengambil sesutau. "Untung saja aku membawa-"

Payung. Sekarang benda yang ia pegang itu tidak dapat di buka, walau dengan cara apapun hasilnya nihil, payung itu tidak dapat dibuka dengan sempurna. Miku menyerahkan payung miliknya pada Yuuma.

"Kau bisa memakainya. Tenang saja, rumahku dekat dari sini, dengan berlari mungkin akan segera sampai," ucapnya. Sementara Yuuma hanya menatap payung itu, lalu beralih menatap wajah gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang kehujanan hingga basah kuyub sementara aku pulang dengan keadaan kering? Tidak akan, kau saja yang pakai, aku baik-baik saja,"

Miku berpikir sejenak. "Um, bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang pakai?" gadis itu mengusukan sebuah ide. "Ketika telah sampai di rumahku, kau bisa membawa payung itu atau berteduh di dalam rumahku. Jadi bagaimana?" Miku menunggu jawaban dari Yuuma.

"Baiklah," Pemuda itu mengambil payung dari tangan Miku lalu membukanya. Dalam hujan, mereka kembali berjalan dengan seirama. Sedikit berdekatan karena tadah payung yang tidak cukup lebar.

Namun lambat laun langkah kaki Miku mulai melambat, hingga dirinya berhenti. Yuuma yang sadar juga meghentikan langkahnya, lalu manatap aneh ke arah gadis itu.

"Miku? Kau kenapa? Cepat kemari," sepertinya gadis itu mengabaikan perkataan Yuuma. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekati gadis itu, namun Miku malah melangkah mundur; berusaha menghindar.

Isakan tangis kembali terdegar jelas di telinga pemuda itu. Dapat di lihat Miku mulai menunduk diam dalam hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Pemuda yang melihat hal itu langsung menjatuh kan payung yang ia pegang.

"Kau tau? Aku selalu saja mendapat hal buruk di hari 'Kasih Sayang'," Yuuma angkat bicara. "Untuk hari ini, aku hampir saja tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, lalu tertabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah mantanmu bersama pacar barunya, bertemu denganmu yang menangis secara tiba-tiba, kemudian di duga pengkhianat oleh seorang pelayan _cafe_ , membawa payung yang rusak, hingga berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan saat ini," jelas Yuuma seraya melangkah mendekati Miku.

"Mungkin ini hari tersial ku. Namun, aku yakin pasti ada sebuah hadiah terbaik untukku setelah menjalaninya," lanjutnya. Kini Yuuma telah berada di hadapan gadis itu. Miku menatap Yuuma dengan mata yang tergenang air mata, walau itu tersamarkan oleh tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Namun, Yuuma masih dapat melihat bahwa gadis ini tengah menangis

"Dan sialnya lagi..." dengan lembut, Yuuma merengkuh tubuh Miku dengan pelan. Membiarkan gadis itu bersandar dalam pelukannya. "Aku telah menaruh hati pada gadis yang berada di pelukanku saat ini,"

Ucapan dan perlakuan Yuuma tersebut membuat Miku terkejut. Tak lama, Yuuma melepas pelukannya pada Miku, lalu menatapnya dengan lekat. "Maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku. Mungkin menurutmu ini sungguh konyol, jatuh cinta pada pandagan pertama terhadap seseorang yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak di kenal," ujarnya

"Tapi hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera mengobati hatimu yang terluka itu dan melindungimu," lanjut pemuda itu, rona merah menghias wajahnya yang basah akibat air hujan. "Walau kau masih menyimpan kengangan tentang mantanmu, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk terus berada di sampingmu,"

Miku menatap tidak percaya apa yang di ucap dari bibir Yuuma barusan. Apa telinganya juga tidak salah dengar? Ia sedang tidak bermimpi saat hujan deras seperti ini 'kan?

Dengan pelan gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk Yuuma. "Sungguh! Itu semua tidaklah aneh bagiku," pekik Miku. Pemuda yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya terkejut, lalu bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kurva. "Dan...kuizinkan permintaanmu itu," lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih!" Yuuma membalas pelukan Miku. "Menurutku ini bukanlah hal tersial, namun ini adalah hadiah yang diberikan padaku," jelas Yuuma. Memeluk erat Miku dalam peukalannya

Rengkuhan mereka pun terlepas, lalu kedua tangan mulai terpaut, menyalurkan kehangatan dalam guyuran hujan. Tubuh mereka kembali pada naungan tadah payung. Berjalan seirama dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terbendung di hati mereka. Walau pun hari ini mereka mendapat kesialan atau tidak, yang pasti mereka bahagia saat ini. Ya, sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

*Curahan Penulis

Terpilih atau tidaknya cerita saya ini bukan masalah besar, yang jelas...Yo! Yo! Untuk AVAS & AVASIO, salam hangat dari saya untuk semuanya ya! Terutama untuk 'Duo BungKus' \\\\(^w^)/ Eaa~ Dan gak lupa doa saya untuk AVAS & AVASIO bisa semakin sukses dan makin terkenal *Aamiin*

Karakter di sini adalah VY2 dan Hatsune Miku, aneh ya? Maaf deh bagi siapapun yang ngerasa aneh, soalnya saya masih bingung Miku mau di sandingkan sama siapa *Eaa~* :3 Disini saya banyak terkena tekanan batin, ko bisa? Bisa lah, soalnya saya masih ngenes dari lahir T.T jadi saat bikin cerita bertema **'Valentine'** seperti ini ngerasa BroKoro (Broken Kokoro) *ngambil pecahan kokoro yang tercecer(?)* Saya pengen banget datang ke stand AVAS di JW UNAIR, sayangnya kepisah sama laut T.T mesti berenang dari Pulau Kalimantan nyiahahaha :3 *Etdah, malah curhat* :v Maaf ya kalau ceritanya terlihat pasaran, namanya juga usaha :3 Fufufu...

Yak, tidak usah banyak basa-basi, nanti kalo kelamaan bakalan basi beneran *waduh?* Ok, sampai jumpa!

Assalamu'alaikun Wr. wb.


End file.
